


With You Down That Winding Road

by gastongirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, But I will update tags, F/M, I'll add tags as I go?, Kid Fic, M/M, This story is taking a mind of its own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gastongirl/pseuds/gastongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Earth has turned into a wasteland a new order comes around.  An order where the Fates, the new overseers of Earth, put people and families together, even if the individuals don't understand why.</p><p>Meet Louis Tomlinson, a 28 year old father with a 4 Year Old Daughter and a damaged wife.</p><p>Enter Harry Styles, a 20 year old boy who doesn't understand why he's been put here.<br/> </p><p>or the future AU where Harry and Louis still have each other in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You Down That Winding Road

Heat. Scalding Heat. That was the first thing he recognized. Everything else came after that.

It was bright, unbearably bright to go along with all the heat. Where was he? That seemed to be the question of the day. Scratch that, question of the day was why did it feel like his skin was on fire?

Once his eye focused all he could see was wasteland, some trees in the distance. There was a house. Big, sturdy, and safe, sitting in the middle of nowhere, holding its own with the harsh winds that it faced. 

He raised his arm, anything to block out the sun, and tried to focus on the house. Was anyone there? Surely there must, how else could you survive out here? 

At that moment, over the noise of the wind, he could hear it. A door slamming shut. There stood a couple yards from him, a man. The man rocketed towards him, as if the wind and heat weren’t beating down on him, making him suffer, and snatched him up, all but dragging him towards the house, towards the refuge he so very much needed. The heat, it was unbearable. 

All the sudden darkness enclosed them, a door slammed shut, and he was back on the ground.

The winds became background noise as the pacing of heavy feet clicked in the space of the room. When he looked up the man who pulled him in seemed almost frantic, fingers running desperately through his hair, like the answer would fall out of it if he kept on. Then he stopped looking down at the younger boy, perched on the floor. 

“What are you doing here?”

The man’s frantic state didn’t come out in his words, more the opposite, a light tone, curious.

“You know I don’t know that,” the younger boy responded, looking down, away from the man’s scrutiny. And it was the truth. He didn’t know why he was there; it was just the way things were. You were put where you were supposed to be. So he didn’t know why he was there, just that he was supposed to be. 

He looked back up when the rustling of fabric reached his ears. The man had knelt down, knees bent, elbows on his knees. He hadn’t stopped his staring though, taking in all he could about this curly haired kid.

“I just don’t understand.” The older man took a pause, “I thought we were finished, why do we need you?” So there were others in the house. But the younger boy truly didn’t know. He shrugged his shoulders with a mumbled response. 

After a silence it was neither of the boys that broke the silence, rather a little girl, standing in a door that led up into the house. The girl was young, maybe four or five with light brown hair that was almost down to her waist. She was wearing a princess tiara, big blue eyes looking down on the scene. “Daddy, who’s he?” 

He turned his head to look at the father, waiting to hear his response. “This our new friend Darce, he’ll be staying with us now.” When he turned his head she was walking down the small set of stairs that led down into the storage room and up to him. Looking at him expectantly she asked, “What’s your name?”

It took no time for him to answer, “I’m Harry, and yours?” He smiled at the girl, trying to make an alright impression. “I’m Darcy,” she responded then walked over to her father, squeezing into his side, “And this is my daddy, Louis.”

He changed his gaze from that of the little girl to her father, Louis. Louis regarded him with an inquisitive eye. “Well,” he stood clapping his hands in the process, “Why don’t we get you settled in Harry?” Louis reached a hand out for him, offering him help up.

Harry took it silently with a nod, being pulled up and into the house that he would now have to call home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's been brewing for a while now. Hopefully now I have enough time to write it and do it the justice that I have in my mind. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
